


If You Got It, Haunt It

by babyvfan



Series: Makings of a RomCom [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fun Costumes, Genderbending, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Shopping, Shopping Trip, femsheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/pseuds/babyvfan
Summary: If there's one more better than Halloween sweets, it's the costumes
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Makings of a RomCom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	If You Got It, Haunt It

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the first fem-sheith story I did, En Garde. Don't have to read it in order to read this, but I'd think you'd have a good time if you did. Was a fun story to put together, just like this one

* * *

This was a heart-attack.

This was a diabetic bomb.

This, Keith thought with a slow shake of her head, had no right to be called coffee, no matter how pretty the image of the latest autumn drinks behind the Starbuck barista who was adding more whipped cream onto the extra-large iced latte plucked in front of them. Although in Keith’s eyes, she wondered how and where else there to add anything was.

Already the drink had so much whipped cream piled up like a fluffy white mountain, half of the cream broke through the clear lid of the cup, spilling by the sides. Streaks of caramel and mocha were drizzled over the whipped cream mountain like streaks of paint. At the bottom of the cup, she saw the sticky, dark splashes of the six pumpkin pumps floating in the bottom like oil.

_Jesus Christ._

Brows raised, Keith slowly peeled her eyes away from the large-sized diabetic bomb over to the sugar-crazed fiend standing beside hers, and smiling sheepishly at the pointed look Keith gave her.

“Don’t judge me.” Shiro cried.

“I am so judging you.” Keith confirmed.

“Will that be all, Miss?” the Starbucks employee asked.

“No!” Keith stated at the same time Shiro yelled, “Yes!”

Keith shot her another look. Shiro replied back with a smile, then turned over to the barista, whose dark blue eyes darted between the two of them, brows deeply furrowing.

Keith couldn’t really blame him. They certainly were a pair, giving strangers plenty to stare at. Well, Keith probably not so much, except for the way her face settled into an expression dubbed by many to be the Resting Bitch face. Shiro, on the other hand, gave many reasons. From her black and white hair that was slowly growing out from its usual pixie-cut. The multiple piercing as such as the silver stamped in both ears, her silver hoop nose ring, with the new tongue piercing peeking from her mouth. The broad shoulders and toned, six-pack stomach showcased by her cropped yellow sweater. And, of course, the titanium white and blue arm.

She peeked a look at the employee. Thankfully his focus wasn’t focused on the arm, a good thing since, depending how the look, he probably would have been gifted with a verbal lashing. Though his eyes lingered on Shiro’s arm and flashes of bare skin made the green-eyed monster scratch against her chest.

“Whatcha want?” he asked finally.

“Extra whipped cream.” Shiro answered.

“No!” Keith repeated.

Sadly for her, the barista wasn’t on her side. He took out the whipped cream can and sprayed enough cream to make a mini mountain that was already toppling over, spilling outside the cup lid.

Keith felt her teeth dissolving from the sugar. “You are goddamn shameless.”

“It’s why you love me so much.” Shiro answered.

Keith rolled her eyes and was about to deliver a retort. Shiro sauntered off with a wink to the little section of straws and napkins.

“Siblings, am I right?”

Keith was pulled out of her ogling of Shiro’s ass perfectly snugged in her tight jeans as she bent over the stand to stick a straw in her coffee and lick the excess whipped cream dripping down the cup. Of course it would be at that time such a wonderful image was playing out before Keith’s eyes, that someone chose that moment to speak.

She blinked several times. First blink, draw her out of her head and back into the present. Second blink to clear her mind that was still fuzzy from Shiro’s peach ass and the confusing words that floated over her head. Third-and fourth-and the fifth blink, because even as the words settled in, they still didn’t make much sense to her. “Pardon?”

“Siblings,” he repeated again, jerking his thumb towards Shiro who was now standing upright, happily sipping her coffee. “An annoying dumbass one minute, so much that you wanna press a pillow against their face and hold it down. Then the next second, they can be so shockingly sweet, you’re tempted to spoil them rotten.”

The following phase, _why? Because we’re Asian_ , was sketched across Keith’s tongue because that was the only reason why he’d come to such an odd conclusion about them. However, since it was early and she was exhausted, she chose to let it slid.

She’d give him this. The mixed sentiments loved ones gave was a feeling Keith experienced daily with Kolivan, with Lance, and even Shiro, although in that case Keith had a handful of tricks to straighten out that cheeky mouth of hers. However she wanted to be on one thing. “She’s not my sister.”

Surprise and embarrassment smacked across his face, and Keith had a feeling she was right about the Asian thing. He tried to pass it off with a sheepish smile. “Best friend?”

Keith thought about it and acknowledged it with a slight, slow nod. “You’re half right.”

“What’s the other half?”

“Babe,” Shiro called over to her, using that sappy but lovable pet-name that made Keith’s chest flutter. “You coming?”

“Coming, sweetheart,” Keith responded back. She grabbed her simple pumpkin iced coffee and added a dollar into the tip jar because the shocked expression of his face was just beautiful. “She’s my girlfriend.”

Winking, Keith spun on her heel and walked over to Shiro, catching the following words muttered behind her.

“Lucky girl.”

A phase she heard countless times during the year and a half course they’ve been dating. Sometimes spoken in awe or scorn. Sometimes filling Keith with pride or annoyance. All depending on the tone and look the commenter had when they studied the two of them.

Today, though, the familiar comment filled Keith with warm pride. Because the dude was right. She was a lucky girl, who couldn’t believe just how lucky she was. Somehow, someway her former childhood fencing rival she hated when they were kids became her crush/short-lived rival when they met again at the camp Keith worked at during the summer. Then quickly went from short-lived rival to fast-friend (whom she spent a good amount of time kissing), and at the end of the summer her girlfriend. Her girlfriend whom Keith was proud to say was also her fencing teammate at college, the secret Ace Coran preferred using at the very end to ensure a clear win.

Keith will never forget the day at freshmen orientation, she approached the group she’d be leading on a tour around campus and nearly dropped her coffee at the sight of Shiro. Up until that point, they’ve pretty much been seeing each other through Facetime. Yet there was her girlfriend, already in a purple college t-shirt, wearing a bright grin as Keith slowly approached.

“Surprise?” Shiro said with a grin.

That was how Keith found out the perfect school Shiro applied to turn out to actually be Keith’s college, one of many surprises she dropped on her. In just September alone.

Another surprise was Shiro showing up at the fencing try-outs Coran held at the gym during welcoming week, needing to fill in the several empty spots on the team the previous graduating students left behind. It only took less than a minute, along with a double take of her famous name, for Shiro to gain a spot.

In only two months, Shiro joined more groups than in the whole Keith did in her first two years at college. Which wasn’t that too all shocking since Keith was an introvert with a close, small circle where Shiro was a true social butterfly. Lending notes to classmates who fell asleep in their physics class, immediately swapping social accounts with a fellow ARMY member when Shiro noticed a BT21 keychain hanging from their purse. Hell, even chatting with a stranger as they wait in the insufferably long line at the campus Starbucks, starting as strangers, leaving as friends. Despite being an overall friendly, ball of sunshine people drew towards, Shiro always came back to her own knit-group circle that consisted of the following members: Keith, Pidge who followed her best friend to college, Hunk, Lance, and Allura who switched over from her school down in California to their school.

Among the groups Shiro joined was the beta-Gemma sorority, which was exactly the reason why Keith had been dragged out of bed at an ungodly hour and at Target instead of sleeping in late like she usually did on Saturdays.

Keith entwined one arm around Shiro’s waist and dropped a kiss on the back of her neck, amused the way Shiro jumped, nearly spilling her coffee. By the time Shiro recovered from her near heart-attack and looked over her shoulder to glare, Keith buried her face against Shiro’s back, trying to silent her giggles. When Shiro tried to turn her head, Keith held onto her tighter and pressed herself more closely against Shiro.

After attempting and failing to land a glare to Keith, Shiro sighed. “You’re a menace.”

Keith laughed, dropping another kiss to her neck. “And proud of it.”

“And you seriously need a bell!” Shiro went on, ignoring Keith’s round of laughter. “At least that way, I can hopefully avoid getting too many heart attacks.”

“Oh please.” Keith snorted. “Don’t act like you don’t love it. You usually love my surprises.”

Shiro’s playful glare changed into a coy smile. “I do.” Her eyes ran over Keith’s body, gaze smoldering in appreciation as if she saw through Keith’s hoodie and jeans she threw on this morning. “Particularly when you’re naked and waiting for me in bed.”

One would think after nearly a year of dating, trading bard for bard, one would get used to the way Shiro easily changed from awkward puppy to a cunning little minx, spinning the conversation over to a direction that left Keith blushing bright red. And there she was, a year later, with her cheeks burning red like it did that first night at the summer bonfire at camp.

“Shut up!” Keith cried out, shoving her forward.

Shiro barely stumbled. She spun on her heel, tied an arm around Keith’s waist, and pulled her into a kiss.

No fair was all Keith could think before her mind, as always, got swept up in the sweet sensation of soft lips and the warmth surrounding her, pressing closer to her. It was seriously not fair how Shiro knew just the right ways to direction Keith’s focus and thoughts. Nevertheless that didn’t stop Keith from smiling against her mouth as she kissed her goofball of a girlfriend again and again.

“Remind me what exactly did your beta stigma cult-” Keith began, but then Shiro silenced her with a bump of her hip.

“Sorority,” Shiro reminded. “And you know exactly what the name is, so you can stop pretending otherwise.”

“Cult,” Keith firmly repeated, laughing at the hip-bump Shiro knocked against her. “What did they say again? In the email?”

She sucked in a huge gulp of her ice coffee, nearly finishing it, and pulled out her phone. After she swept away notifications and messages, she went to her Gmail app and scrolled own until she found what she was looking for.

Keith moved closer and leaned in to read the email. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the bright pink color of the flyer. She skimmed through mundane details: the date, which was Halloween; time that would be 7pm with a shorter note underneath saying happy hour will start at 9pm. Then her eyes roamed towards the bottom, where the bold headline read, _Switch a Fav_.

**_GHOULS, MONSTERS, PARTY PEOPLE ALL OVER. This year, for all couples, we decided to spice things up with a challenge. In the name of creativity and a test of true couple compatibility, we’re placing the challenge to pull a fun swap. Of each other’s favorite fandoms, characters, etc- whatever your person enjoyed and what they think you’ll love the most._ **

**_By October 29, please submit a short reply back with the answers of your top 3 fandoms/interests, make sure your bae does the same. Then on Halloween, you shall see how well our sweetheart knows you. Should be wonderful._ **

****

Even across the screen in tiny black letters, Keith could still hear the excitement bubbling from sorority leader, party-organizer, and Shiro’s close friend in their little club, Romelle.

Reading through the email, a familiar round of questions brew inside Keith’s head like a witch’s cauldron. The same round of questions that started since mid-October, when Shiro dropped into the empty seat besides Keith at their table in the dining hall, pushing the printed out flyer over to Keith. She remembered the faint blush coloring Shiro’s cheeks as she shyly asked Keith if she’d be her date. She also remembered the swift kiss she dropped on Shiro’s lips, letting that be her answer, ignoring the catcalls and snickers of their friends, before she verbally gave the obvious answer.

“What’s there exactly to stop couples from cheating?” Keith asked.

Shiro’s brows furrowed, her smile vanishing. “What do you mean?”

“Well, for one, a couple could just keep things simple and match. Like Power Rangers. Gomez and Morticia. Harley Quinn and the Joker-” Keith stopped and then frowned, shaking her head. “Or better yet, Harley and Ivy.”

Shiro thought it over and nodded. “Okay, I see what you mean.”

“Or,” Keith continued on. “What’s to stop couples from just telling each other earlier what their costumes will be like?”

Shiro shrugged, smiling down at her. “Well then they don’t know each other as well as they do.” Her smile softened. “Not like we do.”

Keith tried to bite down her smile, cheeks heated, but she felt her lips twitching. “You’re such a damn sap.”

Shiro pressed a kiss on her forehead. “And you love me for it.”

That she did, but out of sheer concern (and a bit of spit) to keep her girlfriend’s big head from growing even bigger, she kept that to herself.

“Besides, this is gonna be so much fun.” Child-like excitement sparked in Shiro’s eyes and she knew if her hands weren’t full, she’d probably be clapping.

“Right,” Keith said. “Fun?”

Some of the excitement dropped from Shiro’s face and Keith wanted to kick herself for being such a dick.

“Shiro-”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t-”

“I do.”

“Seriously, Keith, it’s cool. We don’t have to-”

Keith had to grab Shiro’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze to emphasize her point, her commitment for today’s plans. “I want to. Really, I do.”

Shiro still didn’t look that concerned, her worried eyes focused on hers. Keith seriously wanted to kick her harder.

“Seriously,” Keith insisted. “I can be a bit bitchy, especially when I don’t have enough sleep or caffeine in my body.”

“You’re not bitchy,” Shiro insisted, and the words twisted Keith’s stomach. A reminder once again how completely perfect her girlfriend was and how much an undeserving bitch Keith could be.

It wasn’t Shiro’s fault that unlike Shiro, Keith preferred doing any and all shopping online, from the warm safety in her bed, while her girlfriend insisted that doing in-person shopping brought more excitement to it.

It also wasn’t Shiro’s fault that Keith was such a Grinch to holidays in general, particularly to Halloween and Christmas that happened to Shiro’s top two favorites. And also once upon a time, her Pop’s favorite holidays, in which he’d go all the way out with the decorations, the food, the music. His excitement was so big, so contagious, Keith couldn’t help joining in.

After he died, holidays weren’t exactly the same. Kolivan tried, but he was more subtle when it came to holiday cheer.

“Question number two,” Keith said. “I get you love your Halloween. I get you love your shopping.”

“But?” Shiro prompted.

“But,” Keith continued on. “Why Target?”

Shiro burst into giggles.

“I’m serious!” Keith said. “Like why not Party City? Spirit Halloween?”

“Because,” Shiro tried to speak through her giggles. “Everything we need can be found in Target.”

“Right,” Keith chimed with an eye-roll. More like Shiro wanted an excuse to check her favorite store. Again. “And if not?”

“If not,” Shiro repeated with a shrug. “Then thank God our Target is connected to the mall, so we have other options.”

Keith suppressed a laugh. Maybe good for them if they don’t see much as Target, but not so much on their wallets. Especially Shiro’s since, besides Target, several of her other favorite stores were in the mall and she was known to splurge when she saw a good sale.

“But like I said, Keith, if you’re not interested-”

Keith really didn’t want to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Shiro,” Keith made sure her tone was calm while her smile was extra bright as she pulled out her black Samsung. “Darling Champ. Sweet sunshine.” She went through to the gallery and went down to her album, scrolling down to the one titled TOP FAVORITES. “If you don’t get your sugar-crazed ass out of sight and get to shopping, I will be forced to make sure this lovely picture.” She turned her phone over to Shiro.

On screen was a picture of a little girl, about four or five years old, sitting in a wagon filled with baskets and baskets overflowing with strawberries, with a small basket propped on her lap. Her cheeks were plump and her grin wide as she looked into the camera, her face smeared with strawberries, its red juice dripping down her chin, onto her dress.

All the color drained from Shiro’s face as she took in the picture of toddler her, lost in her strawberry-filled heaven.

Much as Keith tried, it was hard to keep her grin completely pure and not malicious as she eat up the sweet shock on Shiro’s face. “I will be forced to make sure this lovely picture is posted on all my social media accounts and is spread. Why on earth shouldn’t I share this cuteness to you?”

“You wouldn’t.” Shiro said.

“Oh,” Keith answered back. “I would.”

“How did you do-” Shiro didn’t bother finishing the question, closing her eyes and tilting her head back with a groan. “Mom.”

 _Indeed Mom_ , Keith thought with a laugh.

Takashi Aki had to be one of the best moms Keith had ever met, besides Lance’s mom obviously. Ms. Aki never wanted an opportunity to show Keith one or two of the many, many photo albums whenever they visited Shiro’s house, documenting nearly every moment of her life as a tiny baby wrapped in various shades of pink, a toddler with plump cheeks, and all the way up to the present. Moments Shiro shrieked were mortifying while Keith found them all entertaining and adorable.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate how close you are to my mother?”

“Ten times,” Keith answered. “Which only makes me treasure our relationship all the more better.”

Shiro gave up with a weary sigh, rolling her eyes. “Alright, Ms. Cheeky. What time should we meet up?”

Keith glanced down at her watch. It was already after eight and she didn’t foresee herself spending the whole morning shopping. “How about two hours?”

“Two hours?” Shiro nodded, then grinned. “Sounds perfect.”

*********

Figuring out what kind of fandoms and interests Shiro had weren’t the issue Keith was having. That was actually the easy person. A massive fangirl with the heart of a child, Shiro held three fandoms close to her heart: Stars Wars, Buffy, and Harry Potter. All of which, particularly the first one, had a range of ideas and characters she could use.

The issue was she knew she wouldn’t find exactly what she wanted.

Target might come through with various things, but like most general stores that weren’t solely Halloween or holiday-themed, finding a costume in adult size proved to be a challenge. Keith remembered how frustrating it was once she entered middle school, it was hard finding a costume that didn’t clung to her body and looked shorter on her newly stretched-out body.

Years later, she saw it was the same again there. There were Hogwarts robes with all the school house colored scarves and accessories. Plenty of Star Wars costumers to go around, although there were more Kylo than Leia. Yet the more she scanned the costumes, the more she pushed aside. The more she pushed aside, the more her frustration mounted.

She could’ve gone with the Hogwarts robes, but she knew more than several sisters in Shiro’s house were massive Potterheads, which meant that they’d be seeing plenty of robes, House scarves, maybe even a Harry and Draco. But Keith wanted her costume to be original, creative. Something that would have blown Shiro away.

Same case with the Star Wars. Whenever Leia costumes she saw, they were mostly kid-sized. Only one that wasn’t happened to be the slave Leia outfit.

“Of course,” Keith muttered. “Of course.”

Somewhere in heaven, she was sure Carrie Fisher was still fuming over that ridiculous outfit decision.

Maybe Shiro wouldn’t mind seeing her in. In fact…Keith thought it over, having a good feeling how Shiro would react. But again, it didn’t seem right to her.

Keith decided to try her luck at the women’s section, sure that she could put together an outfit worthy of Buffy- but not before picking up a few things along the way. A few bags of Dove chocolate she’d need to survive the upcoming midterm season and the mountain of assignments that would crush her A few doggie toys and a cool purple spider costume for Kosmo she’d mail to Kolivan when they were done with Target and text him to send her pictures.

Along the way, she thought back to the seven seasons of Buffy and all the outfits that weren’t only just stylish, but recognizable. She could just add a blonde wig and a stake that should be enough, but she learned quickly in life that people could be so dense.

Shifting her Target basket over to her left arm, Keith stretched out her sore right and pulled out her phone. She was about to head straight to Google search, but saw she had two new messages.

Shiro:

**-Hey :D**

**-How’s the online shopping?**

A smile unrolling across her face, Keith typed back.

Keith:

**-Well I got candy to help with the midterm season & a super cute costume for Kosmo**

She took a quick picture of the doggie costume and sent it to Shiro. Moments later, Keith received heart and heart-eyed emjois.

Shiro:

**-SOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE**

Keith:

**-What about you? How’s your shopping?**

Shiro:

**-Well, as to be expected, despite the amazing setup they did for the Halloween section, I couldn’t really anything.**

Keith nodded and sent back a sympathetic grimace emoji. It was one thing for Keith to try to find something in the store. For Shiro, though, with her broad-shoulders and taller frame, it had to be quite another challenge.

Shiro:

- **Unless I wanna look like a fantasy AU hooker**

An image popped into her head of Shiro trying to squeeze into a short Cinderella dress, her tall frame making the hem of the dress raise higher, exposing those beautiful thighs. Her boobs nearly spilling from the bodice, barely able to contain it. Tiara and glass shoes and all. A shiver rattled over her skin, and it took everything in Keith’s power to stay connected with the present and not let the fantasy play out further.

 _Fuck_. Keith bit down on her lip and had to shake her head to keep focused. Taking in a deep breath, she replied back to the message.

Keith:

**-Just telling you right now if you decided to spring that look for a special occasion, like my birthday, I’ll happily accept.**

Shiro:

**-D**

**-Thought I already spoiled you rotten on your birthday.**

That she did. Dinner, flowers, a hand-made cake, and long, fun hours in bed.

Keith:

**-Christmas then**

Shiro:

**-LOL D**

**-I’ll keep that in mind**

**-But I did find something in the women’s section that would be a good fit for my costume. Think you’ll be QUITE pleased when you see it**

Keith:

**-Talk about great minds think alike. Was just about to head there to find mine**

**-WAIT, WHAT?**

**-Don’t suppose I can get a sneak peek**

Shiro sent a shades-covered emoji. Keith wanted for a few minutes to see if anything would come out, but the chat was silent. She was about to put her phone back until she heard a ding.

First thing Keith saw was gray stockings. Sheer gray leggings that looked like they came up to her upper thighs.

Shiro:

**-And that’s all you’re getting until Halloween**

Keith:

**-TEASE**

Shiro:

**-I expect a sneak peek**

Keith:

**-TEASE**

She practically zoomed over to the women’s section, greeted by the sight of bright red sighs and pretty models smiling down at her.

If memory served her well-and was confirmed by Google-if there was one recognizable look from Buffy that fans and non-fans alike would know, it would be the white dress Buffy wore at the season finale of the first season, where it started out as an anticipated prom night and turned into a night of dying and slaying. A simple enough look that she could pull off with a cool black jacket and wig.

Unfortunately for Keith, there didn’t seem to be much of dresses. Several top sleeves dedicated to the summer clearance for colorful and short summer dresses, priced for half off. There were a few ones for the autumn season, but they were too casual or too fancy and not the right color.

Groaning, Keith pushed one rejected choice and was about to move onto a new rack, but then stopped, eyes widening.

The dress was colorful, thick bands of shimmering colors: several shades of red, blues, oranges, pinks, and blues. The hem was so short, Keith had a feeling they’d barely cover her own upper thighs. Straps spaghetti-thin with a v-neckline that was more daring than what she usually went for.

The bright colors shimmered underneath the lights, shining blues and greens. Staring at it, Keith’s mind went to the K-Pop of five girls in a sorority house, wearing bright smiles as they chased an excited Pizza deliveryman, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in. A black-haired girl propped on a table as the other two encircled around her, her tiny dress a glittering rainbow.

A quick Google searched confirmed her suspicions. This was a dead-ringer for the rainbow dress Joy wore in the Red Velvet Peekaboo music video.

Although Keith was slowly but surely being pulled under the maddeningly addictive rabbit hole that was K-Pop, she was still a rookie compared to Shiro who was a veteran. The love and obsession Shiro held for the genre nearly rivaled that of her love for Star Wars, often coming head to head. Among her favorites, Red Velvet was her top favorite, coming up second after BTS.

Peekaboo was their favorite song by the group. And Joy was Shiro’s favorite.

Definitely unpredictable. So much so, that there was a good chance that Shiro didn’t even consider writing the questionnaire on.

It was also creative.

And would definitely make Shiro’s jaw drop.

The dress was snatched off the rack and stuffed inside Keith’s basket in a heartbeat.

*********

The next few days were filled with so many assignments from professors, fencing practices and meet-ups with the team, study group sessions, and extra shifts at the library, Halloween rolled in faster than a wink.

Since her Saturday three-hour shift at the library ended around the same time Shiro and her sisters would be setting up, with the two being only a ten-minute walk in between, Keith figured it made much more sense heading straight to the sorority house than go back to her dorms, with her gym bag slung over her shoulder.

Also, Keith was a lazy bitch and she was happy to admit it.

Shiro loaned Keith her room while she went into the bathroom to change, trying to sneak into her gym before Keith shoved her out the door with a few swats to her ass.

First thing she did to get into the Halloween spirit was to head straight on Spotify and play Peekaboo to get into the Halloween mood. Once she had the music going, Keith unzipped her gym and got to work, pulling out her stuff.

Stripping down to her underwear, Keith coated her body with the White Pumpkin & Chai Bath and Body Works lotion she loved so much, hoping it would mask the library musky smell that was still lingering on her body. Next was the spray. She slipped on the rainbow dress, testing her arms’ flexibility as she pulled up the zipper, and her black silver-stubbed ankle boots. She saved the makeup for last, adding an extra coat of shiny red lipstick, black mascara and purplish-blue eye makeup to make her violet hues really pop, and shimmering body powder Allura insisted that she’d need to get that K-Pop shine.

Keith dabbed a bit across her chest, hoping she didn’t sparkle like a disco ball at the party. After her chest, she next did her arms, her neck, and even along her eyes. It took a few hard tugs to straighten out the knots in her hair until it was smooth.

Keith studied the pictures of Joy she printed out during her shift, then looked back at her reflection, turning side to side, and smoothening out her dress. Not exactly twins, but she did pass as a convincing Joy as she did say so herself.

A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts, causing her heart to jump.

“Keith?” Shiro called out. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” She added another layer of lipstick onto her mouth and fluffed her hair. “All set.”

“Okay, I’m coming in.” Shiro said, and then opened the door.

Now Keith would love to say that she took in every second, every way shock spread across Shiro’s face, eyes widening and jaw dropping and all. Shock that grew more as those gray eyes took in the rainbow dress, the short boots, and long legs. And Keith did-at least the ten percent of her body and greatly enjoyed it. The other ninety percent of her was going through the exact same reaction, too focused and dazed by the living wet dream that walked in.

First thing Keith saw were the gray knee-high socks from the snippet text Shiro sent during their shopping trip paired with shiny black Mary Janes. Next was the black pleated mini skirt. Then the white blouse that had several top buttons undone, revealing a black top underneath, and hem rolled up, exposing her toned stomach and the new belly ring. And finally her face that was touched with light makeup and rose-pink lipstick, with a blonde wig pulled into two pigtails that were held by pink fluffy hair-ties.

“Holy-” Keith started.

“Shit.” Shiro finished, breathless. The door shut behind her with a soft clink behind her.

“Keith…you…” Shiro shook her head. “You look…I think you managed to out bias my bias.”

Such a cheesy but incredible compliment meant to be responded with a smile or a laugh-or a reply back on how much of a sap Shiro was. A sound did come out of Keith that sounded more like a wheeze, because her lust-crazed brain could only come up with one word.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Holy goddamn fuck._

“I didn’t think you’d honestly head the K-Pop route,” Shiro said. “Truth be told, I thought it was a whim and maybe you’d go with Star Wars would be easier.”

“Sure,” Keith replied. “If I had wanted to look like an X-rated version of Leia.”

Shiro giggled, drawing a smile from her.

“Besides I know how much you love Star Wars that it would have been so damn obvious and wanted to go on an original note.” Arms raised up, Keith spun around, letting Shiro see (and drool over) the dress from all angles. “And what better note than K-Pop. You like?”

“I approve.” Shiro grinned.

Hands on hips, Keith smirked at her. “Well, I’m glad to see so. However, I have a question for you. Explain this.” She gestured the schoolgirl uninform. “And who exactly I need to thank.”

A pretty red blush spread across Shiro’s cheeks as she bit down on her lip and shuffled her feet. “Well, I may have gotten told by a little birdie that Ms. Britney Spears was your first female crush.”

“A birdie?”

“A little birdie,” Shiro said.

Keith could think of two possible suspects who knew her Britney crush and obsessions. Two whose graves may or may not be dug before the night was over when she found out.

Shiro gave her a saucy smile. “A little birdie who showed me an adorable video of a little Keith using a hairbrush as a mic, belting her heart out to Oops I Did It Again.”

Kolivan then. Well, Keith knew what was she was doing-and destroying-when she came back home. When she was done ogling her girlfriend that was.

“You like?” Shiro asked. Her tone and question innocent, but the smile and knowing look anything but.

“Oh, I like.” Keith closed the distance between them wrapped her arms around Shiro’s waist. Her hands drifted to the pleated skirt, playing with the hem. “I really it.”

Shiro’s breath hitched as Keith’s hands slipped underneath the skirt, tracing along her lacy black thong that was barely contained her ass-cheeks. Shiro all but turned into putty, leaning forward and dropping her forehead on Keith’s shoulder.

“Seems to me, Ms. Spears, you’ve been quite a naughty girl.” Keith kissed the back of her ear while her finger along the thong as she moved them over to the bed.

“Baby,” Shiro moaned.

“One who shall be dealt with quite accordingly.”

“Joy.” Shiro giggled.

“Britney.” Keith grinned back.

“Romelle expects us down to help with the decorating.” Shiro reminded them. Yet her she made no move to stop Keith, allowing her to be led over to the bed.

“Thankfully for us, she has plenty of working to help out while we have our own fun.” Keith pushed Shiro down on the bed, causing her blouse to ride up and her skirt to pool around her hips.

Keith climbed on top of Shiro and straddled her hips, feeling her left strap dip down her shoulder. Shiro’s hands settled on her hips.

“Besides, sweetheart, haven’t you heard?”

Shiro looked up at her curiously.

Keith smiled down at her as she leaned in. “Special girlfriends get early access to treats.”

Shiro laughed, and then moaned as Keith covered her mouth with hers, undoing the rest of the buttons as she felt Shiro fumble with her zipper.

Sure later on at the party (many hours later) they had to the early walk of shame, hand-in hand. Sure, there was a hefty round of smug looks and snickers as friends and party-goers alike took in their flushed faces and rumpled clothes. There was also the fact that Shiro’s blonde wig had gotten lost in their little tumble, so she had to make do with her own hair.

Despite it all, totally worth it.


End file.
